In many photographic devices, in order to protect a photographic lens of the device, a lens barrel that can be retracted into the main body of the device is employed. In certain photographic devices, such as webcams, the main body includes a printed circuit board that is connected to circuitry in the lens barrel via a flexible circuit. In such devices, movement of the lens barrel into, and out of, the main body results in corresponding movement of the flexible circuit. Such movement, when repeated over time, can cause cracks to develop in the flexible circuit, thereby causing failure of the camera. This can occur in any device that has a first component and a second component, which are electrically connected to each other by a flexible circuit and moveable between a proximate position and a spaced-apart position. As device form factors are reduced, the fatigue life of the flexible circuit is further jeopardized.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.